rebirthofmidgardrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Name: Eris ﻿Edit Other names: Discordia﻿ (nickname given by Shego)Edit Parents: Nyx Siblings: Hypnos, Thanatos, Keres, Nemesis, Moros Relationship status: Single Children: Dynsomia Status: Alive God of: Discord and Strife (the Greek World) Biography Eris was one of many siblings, and mostly faded into the background. She was never a big fan of the gods and didn't like the whole 'epic' and 'mighty' theme going around, prefering not to be worshiped and simply being comfortable instead of full of drama. She was actually generally sane for some part of her life... until she started visited Tartarus. She made quite a few odd friends (not really being able to make any friends with the other gods, who mainly ignored her as a minor goddess) in Tartarus. She met a lot of demons and Titans and, when hearing their stories, she was deeply moved and pitied them for being thrown into the Hell of Tartarus for all eternity. She didn't believe that they were being treated correctly, and became very bitter towards the gods for doing that to her friends. With her new-found friends beginning to taint her view on the world (especially the evil demons), she started to become a bit more out spoken and snappy towards the gods. She rebelled against them by messing up missions, tricking them and creating wars in the human world (including the Trojan war). Due to her continuing attempts to start chaos and fights, she was finally given a title more than 'that weird minor goddess in the corner', and was known as the goddess of Discord and Strife. Although she had been recognised, the gods ignored her lectures to them about the Titans and demons' unrightfully being banished to Tartarus. They thought she was insane and simply blocked her out. Eris was the first god to figure out how to teleport to different worlds. It was a mistake, really, as she was just testing her powers; seeing if attempting to do multiple powers at once would reveal a new power some way or another. Instead, she teleported to the Egyptian world, and there, she met Seth. And, thus, the destruction of the worlds began to take off. Eris was changed quite a lot in her time with Seth and Loki... especially Seth. Before, she was more of a rebel who wished to free the Titans and demons. However, Seth and Loki corrupted her quite a lot, and she became a lot more interested in just raising Hell (quite literally) instead of helping the Titans and demons. Relationships Shego - Eris really likes Shego. She thinks that she's got great potentional for being a very powerful goddess and has made herself Shego's personal mentor. She's quite proud of converting Shego, too. Peter - From that little visit in the palace, Eris thinks that Peter is a softie who can easily be swayed into letting his emotions control him. Alice - Eris found a lot of enjoyment and amusement in tickling and taunting Alice and thinks that she'll be the easiest to break. She almost burst out laughing when Alice was near to tears. Chel - Eris found her witty comebacks quite amusing and actually likes her a bit for that, though is skeptical about her patience, which Eris thinks is key. Blair - Is uncertain of how to play around with her emotions. Blair seems too serious and well tempered to let emotions get to her, which frustrates Eris. McGee - Eris didn't get enough information about McGee to really have an opinion of her. San - Thinks that she won't be much fun to torture and is far to serious. Her fighting did somewhat impress Eris, however. Seth - Eris is slightly scared of Seth, though never shows it. Other than that and his strange food, she actually quite likes him. His insanity really rubbed off l on her, though she isn't nearly as violent and emotionless as him. Loki - She finds him a lot of fun and he really inspired her to be more playful and relaxed. She also learnt a lot about tricking people and spotting flaws in a person's emotions from him. Aiden - Knows that he's one of Zeus' many children... Eris thinks that he'll be a lot of fun to pick at. Tifa - Doesn't know much about her. Moses - Doesn't know much about him. Milo - Doesn't know much about him.